The Scent Of Flowers
by FloralBlackMoon
Summary: After a party, Quistis made the worst mistake of her life. She failed to be everything she thought she was. Now dealing with the aftereffects, she is forced to reevaluate her life and dealing with it without him. Her darkest hour...and her brightest.S


**Foreword: **_Hey, you guys. Long time no read. Wow. It's been a while since I've wrote. Well, I really hope you enjoy this story. It may not be the best, considering it has been a while since I wrote. Anyway, this story will be short, like the rest of my stories. Anyway,_

_Oh and this story has sexual content in it. Don't read if you don't flow with that kind of things. Next chapter will definitely have more substance but this chapter is out for all you FREAK-A-LEEKS!_

_ENJOY_

_Also, this chapter is un-beta. Right now I'm short of a beta-reader, I had one but some problems concerning her made her unavailable. So if anyone could give me the honor? Please email me if interested!_

_-_

_The_

_Scent Of_

_Flowers_

**Chapter One: _Out It Goes!_**

Quistis stared solemnly at her mirror, watching herself brush her long cascade of honey-blond hair. She let out a bitter chuckle as she reminisced at the day's events. Setting the brush on the dresser softly, she reached for her chap stick and applied it lightly to her lips.

"If only…"

Quistis dropped her wand as her hand went up the her mouth to muffle the cries that spilled out.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Quistis croaked out as tears stained her pale face. Her eyes flicker to the object on the floor.

_Her pregnancy test._

Forcing herself off her seat she limply walked to her bed and fell on her bed. _She was pregnant._

"I just…I just had to give in. I was so naïve." Quistis said silently to herself, her cries ceasing. She closed her eyes. She remembered the night _so clearly_.

* * *

It was after a wild party Selphie had just thrown. Quistis had danced like no one had ever seen her and drank like never before. _She would never drink like that again._

She remembered seeing him there and a sly smile went on her face as she approached him. They danced. They talked. They drank.

They walked outside the balcony of the Balamb hotel and staring recall about the events a year ago. Slowly the night went and everyone at the party was returning to their residences, leaving only the two. That's when they kissed.

He walked her back to her room. Things happen that even today she couldn't possibly fathom.

They held hands like they were in high school. The flowers near by gave off a sweet aroma as they walked back to the Garden. Quistis knew that she would forever associate that weekend with that scent. They fell into a comfortable silence, neither wanting to disrupt the evening with words. Walking to her room with him filled Quistis with a purpose, and she knew tonight was the night...she would forget everything and let her senses take over.

_To be human_. To for once not think twice and just do. Not think…but feel. Overcoming with giddiness it took all of her control not to start skipping.

Arriving at her room, Quistis took her card out of her purse to unlock the door. Turning around with the door ajar. "Do you want to come in?"

Checking his watch, he shook his head 'no'. "Its late, I should go to bed. _You_ should go to bed."

Looking at him Quistis inwardly shaking my head in wonderment, for a man so intelligent he sure is dense. "_Do you want to come in?_"

He stared at her; mouth agape. As her sultry, seductively voice wash over him. It looked like it took a second for him to register what Quistis was saying. Taking her hand in his he kissed it. "Are you sure? I don't want to you to think I'm pressuring you or anything." A sly grin slowly but surely going over his face.

Taking that same hand, Quistis pull him in the room, with kick at the door with her foot the door close with a soft thud. Quistis turned around in his arm until her back is press at the door. Quistis saw him smirk as Quistis flash him a wicked smile. Pulling at him with their connected hands until his body was pressed against hers.

"Quistis," He said, the smirk getting wider, "Are you sure? I mean we had a bit too much to drink and I don't want any…"

_It was funny; while he was being cocky…he was still being so genuine._

She cut him off by dropping a kiss on his lips and pulled back, staring at him.

Not needing any more clues he placed his large hands on her hips. Wrapping her arm around his neck, Quistis brought their face together keeping them only separated by an inch. Breathing one another's air, she could smell the alcohol on their breath. Her hands play with the tip of hair at his nape. A lone finger trailed her cheek as if to memorize it.

He cupped her neck as his other hand brought her hips into heavier contact against his burning need. She had gasped at the feel of him against her thigh as she pushed against his clothes. Quistis remembered when instantly her nipples harden, and with a groaned of how her breast felt against his chest he kissed her.

The kiss left her breathless and not caring that oxygen wasn't going to her brain. He took her mouth in the sweet way Quistis knew he would, but the passion behind it shook her. Quistis opened her mouth beneath his probing one. With one clear sweep his tongue branded her mouth his. Moaning Quistis sucked his tongue in her mouth deeply.

Her hands ran amok on his broad, lean shoulders. Spreading her legs apart, he step between them. Pulling apart his mouth trailed kisses from her mouth to the fast beating pulse. Tilting her head back Quistis gave him full access to her. Moaning desperately Quistis unbuttoned his shirt from the bottom.

"Hey too fast, Lets savor the moment."

Quistis groaned, "Savor the moment? I'm ready to jump on you for Hyne's sake." She said in a hush whisper while her hand _accidentally _touched the front of his jeans. Jumping as if it burned, he took her hand and held it above her head.

Stepping away from her, he looked her over, not bothering to hide the smoldering look in his eyes. When their eyes meet, her body trembled with the force of his desire. Quistis felt his touch all the way down her to toes and between her thighs.

Coming back into her personal space he invaded her mouth. Their tongues swirling around each other as mad, burning desire took control of their bodies. Moaning into his mouth, his hands took possession of her backside and grinded into her. Quistis gasp and tore her mouth away from his as her head lulled back.

Kissing down her neck he nudged the top buttons open to nuzzle her cleavage that the bra revealed. Leaving little wet kisses on her breast he went between her breast and nip at the empty space. Lavishing the same attention to her breast, Quistis moaned and had thrust her bra clad nipple at his face.

"_Please_…don't make me wait." Quistis moaned; breathless, feeling every touch of his hand, every touch of his lips in every pore of her body. Picking her up in his arm he sat her down on the bed. Reaching behind her head he took her hair loose from it restraints in the bun, it cascading down her back in silky blond waves.

He stared at her as Quistis sat on the bed her hair loose, blouse top unbutton made his groin twitch with a need he hasn't felt in a long time about any female. Kneeing down on the bed he unbuttoned the rest of her shirt while whispering words of amour. He suck in a breath once her luscious breast encase in red satin came into his lustful view.

Bending forward he kissed her breast following the outline of her bra. Tilting her head back, Quistis let out a throaty moan as she held him to her. His hands went back behind to unsnap her bra. Her large rounded breast tumbled free from its confinement. Cupping her silken weight in his hands, his thumbs trace her nipple. Arching against his hand Quistis moaned low and deep.

She moaned out his name, the word coming out as breath, as he bend down and took her right nipple in his mouth. Sensations ripple through her body with every suction of his mouth. Heat spread throughout her body that made her toes curl. Fisting her hand in his hair, Quistis squirmed underneath him. His thumb wrecked havoc on her left breast as his mouth and tongue laved her right one.

Pulling away from her right one he went to her left one, giving each other breast equal and pleasurable attention. Doing fast work of her blouse, quickly divest it from her body. He kissed his way down her stomach, as Quistis moaned above him. Taking off her skirt and underwear, he looked at her blond curls covering her secret. He glanced at her face, to see a light red on her face

Kissing both her cheeks, he nibbled on her ear lob, Quistis gasp as his tongue touch the sop beneath her ear. Grinning at finding it, he licked it slow. Gasping and then moaning as he kissed down her face, he found her mouth, and ravished it.

Quistis never knew that sex could be something special before. He kissed her mouth expertly yet hungrily. It left her feeling cherished and desirable at the same time. Kissing his way down to her neck, he kissed, nipped, and licked, the area were her neck met her shoulder. Going lower he kissed her rose tip pebbled nipple, once, twice. Licking it and then flicking with his thumb.

"Oh my gosh," Quistis whisper, "hurry" Quistis didn't want to wait, Quistis wanted him hard and fast, Quistis felt like she was going to exploded any moment now. He went down her smooth soft stomach, running his hand down. Quistis took a fast intake of breath when his thumb went down her opening. Spreading her legs open Quistis gave his thumb greater access to her increasingly wet center. Putting his thumb up in her as far as it would go, he wiggled it around, finding her moist, hot, and ready.

Moaning, Quistis arch against, wanting more. He slipped another finger in her. They moved in fluid movement, bringing her higher and higher into the clouds. Her breath got harder as Quistis strain against his finger. He laid his head on her stomach to keep her from moving too much.

"Give it to me Quistis…you know you want to." He chuckled, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Uh-huh," her words incoherent and hardly audible. Quistis moved her head from side to side as the pressures built up inside her.

"Yes… _yes!_" Quistis screamed when the light finally flash beneath her eyelids, her eyes rolled up in the back of her head.

Breathing heavily he removed his thumb from her as Quistis came down. Wiping his fingers on the bed sheet, he kissed her sweaty forehead.

"Seifer…I don't know how to…" her word trailed off.

Kissing her lips softly, "It was my pleasurable Quistis…believe me."

Her skin turned pink when Quistis realized that she was naked while he had all his clothes on.

"Hey, that's not fair, I'm naked and your not." She pouted slightly.

"You want to see me naked?" He said as a cocky smile overcame his face.

She nodded her head enthusiastically. He grinned.

Standing up form the bed, he took his clothes off, one item at a time, not too slow nor too fast. Quistis watch with bated breath as he his perfect body came in to view. Solid male flesh with an even more _solid and larger _object came into view. Just looking at his body got her wet, Quistis groaned, never having the need again so quickly after getting off. When he was naked, he crawled over her body. Her hand instantly caressed his manhood between their bodies.

'He's so thick.'

Quistis caressed him with an expert touch, instantly knowing exactly the way he would like to be stoked. Her hand moved up and down, while playing with his balls every now and then, to switch it up.

He strained against her hand, wanting to find release within her softness. Her hand grew slack as pre-cum sprayed on her fingers. Quistis moved her hand faster when his breathing got harder. Before he could tip over the edge, he removed her hand from his shaft, and laid her flat on her back, he covered her completely.

His hands gripped Quistis to get ready for his taking of her body. With one smooth push, he glided into her with no problem. The discomfort came first at having to be stretching to accommodate him but as he slowly moved inside her the discomfort became a thing of the past.

The moved together as one, as they slipped into the age-old dance between lovers. Releasing her grip from his hips, Quistis gripped his hair instead.

Quistis groaned as the pressure rebuilt itself in her. Quistis lifted her hip to meet his plunging hips. Time cease to existence as the both concentrated on meeting each other in a place where words were no longer needed, where all you could do was feel.

He plunged into her deep and slow, his thumb stroke her button as he moved inside her. With ever shift or stroke of his thumb against her jewel Quistis jumped. Her thighs went around his waist, to clutch him into her deeper.

Quistis moaned at the mere touch made him seem larger inside her. The waves were building, with every long push inside her wet cave. Quistis moaned and thrash beneath, cawing at his shoulder. He didn't notice the pain, he only had one goal in mind, and that was to get them toward the reachable goal of ecstasy.

Removing one of her leg around his waist he put it on his shoulder instead. Standing on his knees, with one leg on his shoulder the other around his waist, he positioned into her with sharp stabs.

With their new position, Quistis felt him even more, with only a few hard thrust angled at her button Quistis fell over the cliff, Seifer join her as well.

* * *

Quistis pulled her legs close to her chest and she felt hot tears trailing down her face again. How she remembered the night so well. She couldn't remember anything else but that. The pleasure she felt was immeasurable and never had a man ever made her reach a place so high…but because of that…she was on her bed, alone and broken.

"Why? I'm so much smart then than that, right? I was so _stupid._ Now someone else will pay for my sins." Quistis looked down at her flat stomach and moved her hand on top of it. "What am I going to do?"

_Tell Seifer._

"Tell him?" Quistis whispered harshly to herself. "Gosh, it happened couple weeks ago. We haven't even acknowledged that it even happened. He probably doesn't even remember. We both were drunk. _I'm such a slut._"

Groggily getting herself off the bed, she got dressed and walked in front of her mirror to stare at her. Her face was flushed and her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"I guess…I'll just have to cope. I'll deal." Quistis smoothed out her outfit and took a walked to the water fountain next to her room and splashed the freezing water on her face. She stood deciding whether to let the water air dry and take a quick run back to her room to get a towel to dry it off.

She decided on the latter.

She walked into her room and found a towel and dried he face off. Quistis froze and just stared in the mirror, her eyes large in shock. Staring back at her was a very pregnant Quistis, her stomach so large it looked like two pillows were tucked under her shirt.

Letting out a horrified screamed, Quistis dashed out of the room out of breath.

"I'll deal. I'll make it through." She reassured herself, her hand over her forhead.

Struggling to catch her breath, Quistis calmly as possible made her way to her office. It was a year after the final battle and the struggle against Time Compression and she was appointed Assistant Commander.

There were two reasons why the position even opened, first and number one. Squall Leonhart. A workaholic all workaholics can look up to. They needed someone to take some load off he could actually be eighteen and appreciate what he had going, and second of all….well Quistis always thought they need a position big enough to challenge Quistis intellect and plus she was just so darn special.

Sliding her card down the panel, the door slid open and Quistis walked into see Squall reading intently at a document. His eyes glanced up at Quistis. Quistis noticed Squall do a couple quick movements of his fingers to welcome her.

Quistis plastered on a smile and did a quick salute and sat on the chair across Squall large oak desk. "How is it?"

Squall sighed and placed the paper down and rubbed his temples, "Nerve-wracking."

Quistis lightly laughed and got comfortable, "Well, I finished my half. Now next week Headmaster and Us have to meet with Amarch…believe its Wednesday, around noon."

Quistis let a smile play on her face and Squall groaned. "Well, well, you're in a very happy mood today."

Squall simply stared at her. Quistis gave him an open-mouth grin, "I mean, no cold stares…hell Squall, you even acknowledged me walking through the door."

Squall eyes went to his desk and a light blush came over his face and Quistis immediately knew.

"_Ew_. Never mind." Quistis said quickly, "I don't want to know. Anyway, I just came to tell you that I want to take the next two days off."

"You do what you want Quistis, you don't come to me to ask permission."

"Well, you _are_ my superior; I just thought I'd include you."

Squall nodded, "That's fine."

"All right, I'll head out."

"Good-bye Quistis." Squall stood up and saluted and Quistis returned the gesture.

"See you."

Quistis walked out the office and headed toward the elevator. She pressed the 'down' button and waited patiently for the elevator door to open and step in. The doors slid open and there was the man that tainted her days.

_Seifer Almasy._

"Almasy," Quistis struggled to say, she could feel her stomach start to churn. _Gosh I hate this. _She could never look at him and not remember…that night. The night when literally all her dreams came true.

"Trepe."

Quistis nodded and slid past him to go into the elevator when a hand caught her risk. She turned and saw somewhat pleading green eyes.

"We need to talk."

Quistis pulled her hand out of Seifer grip. _Gosh, looking at him. I'm having his baby. Oh Hyne. I'm having **Seifer Almasy** baby. I'm pregnant with the ex-knight of the notorious sorceress baby. Never in my wildest dreams…_

Quistis stared blankly at the floor and could vaguely feel her knees go beneath her. A cry slipped out and she could distinctly hear Seifer call her name.

"Trepe! Trepe! Damn, I didn't know my presence could affect a female like that. Sheesh."

Quistis could feel disgust built up in her through and taste… a bitter taste in her mouth. She looked at Seifer and could feel the **vomit coming up…**

Staring at Seifer, Quistis shook with horror as realization really dawned on her. _His baby. My baby. OUR baby. _"Oh God…"

…**and out it came.**


End file.
